


Card IX: The Hermit

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hermit: loneliness, reservedness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card IX: The Hermit

Card IX: The Hermit

_Loneliness, reservedness_

Separate

 

A…a visitor?

I never get visitors.

Nobody ever comes up here to this humble cave I’ve made my home.

Wait! Won’t you stay a while?

Would you like some tea? Water?

Anything at all?

 

What brings you up here?

Why do you come?

I…I don’t mean to sound rude…

It’s been a long time since I’ve conversed with another human.

I’m content here, sitting with nature, making the Earth feel useful.

What do you do?

 

What is your view of life?

I find it extremely precious, the true gem of the Earth.

I cherish it, like a favored niece.

 

The sun sinks lower.

Are you certain that you must leave?

Very well…

Do you know your way?

I see…good.

Farewell, then.

Do come visit again…?


End file.
